


The Lovegood-Parkinson Experience

by MarsCole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Astoria Greengrass, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Background Relationships, Except Zacharias Smith, Inter-House Unity, Kid Fic, Multi, POV Alternating, Unspeakable Ginny, everyone is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsCole/pseuds/MarsCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has officially put her life as an Unspeakable behind her. Unfortunately, no one told her the world had gone completely mental while she was undercover.  </p>
<p>Or: Luna and Pansy are getting married and they accidentally bring everyone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way to get through the next month. It's basically therapy.

 

Saturday, August 1st, 2015, 5:01 PM

Ginny wasn't terribly proud of her actions in the few years. Honestly, she regretted a great many of her actions in the recent months and the years prior. She recognized that her many emotional instabilities had lead to her less than rational decision making skills, and she completely acknowledged the seemingly endless irrational decisions that had come from previously stated emotional instabilities. Ginny was also, admittedly, very embarrassed about her entire present situation.

However, she had never believed herself to be delusional in any recognizable way, and until this moment Ginny had been very secure in her own mental stability. If her current delusions were any indication of her mental state then Ginny now believed herself to be completely mad.

Draco Malfoy was in her family kitchen.

Draco Malfoy was in her family kitchen feeding a baby.

He was feeding a baby in her kitchen, and someone had better call the mind healers.

 

Saturday, August 1st, 2015, 5:02 PM

Blinking repeatedly and with great force was, unfortunately, not changing anything at all about the scene in front of Ginny. 60 seconds and 60 frantic blinks later the kitchen still featured the highly disturbing image of Draco Malfoy and his young accomplice.

There was still an Ex-Death Eater cooing at an young child. Draco Malfoy (the ferret himself) was kissing the baby's eyelids and happily jiggling the small blonde bundle.

"Your quite good at this, Bram." Malfoy complimented softly as he assisted his accomplice ( _Bram_ ) in drinking from a small cup. While the baby did seem quite determined, Draco's ability to give a compliment of any kind was further proof of Ginny's advanced delusions. "No, really. I value your enthusiasm for the task."

He brushed a thumb softly along the baby's ( _Bram's_ ) eyebrow and frowned slightly, "My father never valued enthusiasm for anything but money or power. Ideally, both at the same time." Bram gripped Malfoy's shirt seriously and made a a strange gurgling sound. "I know right. What an idiot."

Well, at least Ginny knew knew Malfoy still had daddy issues. Even in world where Draco Malfoy cuddled babies some things would never change.

 

Saturday, August 1st, 2015, 5:05 PM

In an attempt to escape complete lunacy and a one way ticket to the Janus Thickey Ward Ginny had promptly apparated home. She'd much rather face a disappointed Neville than a Draco Malfoy.

She would go to see her parents on a day when the world wasn't ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, August 2nd, 2015, 4:07 PM  
  
" _Ginny_." Neville really tried to do the right thing. He believed in fighting for the right cause and being true to his beliefs in times of darkness. He had led resistance against the Carrows and stood up against Voldemort because he had known it was _right_.   
  
" _Neville._ My family house has been compromised. I can't just go _home_." Neville really longed for the times when doing the right thing had been simple. Sometimes it had been painful but he had always known what had to be done.   
  
Neville sighed. He had a hard time keeping the truth from Ginny, "I just don't understand why you have to go to the Ministry instead? Couldn't you just owl someone?"  
  
"Neville," She really did sound exasperated with him, "we've talked about all of this before."  
  
Neville was trying to do the right thing. He had to let Ginny find her own way home. He hated watching her struggle. He hated seeing her confused or lost. He hated this entire situation. But Ginny was strong and brave and she would find her way back.   
  
"How about I get your coat?"   
  
  
Sunday, August 2nd, 2015, 4:33 PM

  
  
Ginny had _always_ respected Harry's single-minded determination to his job. Harry had understood that natural ability with defensive spells and advanced charm work would not make him a successful Auror, and he put his full commitment in to every meeting and every day of research that came with the Auror department. In fact, their relationship was at its strongest and happiest in their days as Junior Auror partners.   
  
They had spent many tired mornings and late nights traveling through the same lobby she was currently visiting. Although the administrative desk now featured a sneering Zacharias Smith, who was angrily sipping his coffee and glaring at something on the desk in front of him. Ginny made her way over to the large mahogany desk, and prayed to Merlin that this would go smoothly. It didn't have to be pleasant but hopefully it could be painless.   
  
She cleared her throat and saw the corner of Smith's sneer dip impossibly closer to his chin. His eyes never moved, but he did grace her with an answer, "I'm on break."  
  
Ginny sighed. Smoothly was not her life. "I'm sorry for interrupting, sir. Could you tell me who I should speak with instead?" She asked politely.  
  
Smith continued to glare at the parchment in front of him. He was gripping his quill quite tightly and she really wanted to leave. "Or you could tell me when your break is over?" She asked, "Or you could tell me to come back later?" Smith's fingers tightened visibly.  
  
"I would like some sort of answer, sir"  
  
_Snap_. "Miss Weasley, you may act as if you are the Minister of Magic herself. Except you are not the Minister of Magic, now are you? You are, in fact, a discharged and disgraced Unspeakable, and you have no further business in the ministry. I will have to ask you to leave," Smith spat. The sniveling boy of Zacharias's youth was gone, and the replacement was an angry bastard .   
  
"Arrogance is not attractive, Smith," Ginny said. Her teeth gritted and fingers clasping solid mahogany. "I actually happen to be on very good terms with Minister Abbot. You may not believe me, but I would be delighted to set up personal meeting for you anytime."   
  
Ginny leaned forward carefully. She kept her face neutral. Her eye contact was direct, slightly narrowed, but never wavering, "Now. This plaque on the desk says administrative assistant. You are sitting behind said desk. I am currently in need of administrative assistance."   
  
She continued to meet his glare, but she kept her voice brisk and businesslike, "I would like to see Harry Potter. No, I do not have an appointment. He will see me."   
  
Smith's laugh was cold as he replied, "You Unspeakables really do live underground, don't you? Auror Potter retired 4 years ago. I'm surprised he didn't let _you_ know of all people."   
  
Ginny did not falter as she brushed Smith's callous remarks aside and said, "Unspeakables are not informed of MLE or Auror proceedings to help insure Ministry confidentiality and safety. Is Ron Weasley available?" Zacharias Smith may think of her as a disgraced Unspeakable, but she _was_ a professional.   
  
Smith laughed, "He retired 5 years ago."  
  
"Percy Weasley," She countered.  
  
Smith was beginning to falter, and his eyes flicked toward the door to his left. _Strike one_. He recovered slightly and answered smoothly, "He is away on Ministry business. May I take a message?"  
  
Ginny smiled pleasantly, "You can inform me of his date of return."  
  
"I wish I could, I really do. Unfortunately, that information is confidential." He said. His full smirk had returned, but there was uncomfortable edge to it. _Strike two_. "If that is all, I would like to return to my break."  
  
Ginny removed her hands from the desk. She smiled and brushed her fingers over the prints she had left. She no longer made eye contact as she spoke,"Next time take your precious coffee in the break room. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"What?" His voice was beginning to sound strangled. _Strike three._  
  
She glanced up, "I will have to return to the Ministry each afternoon until Percy returns. I will see you tomorrow around this time. Enjoy your evening." The horror on Smith's face said everything. She'd won this round.  
  
"He's back tuesday morning." _And you're out._  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Ginny loved baseball.  
  
  
Sunday, August 2nd, 2015, 4:37 PM  
  
Ginny Weasley was a right menace, and Zacharias wasn't paid nearly enough to deal any of this shite.   
  
"Auror Zabini? Yes, sir, this Zacharias Smith from administration. We may have a problem."  
  
He wasn't about to let a Ministry _traitor_ get the upper hand on him. 


End file.
